


Undertale fic ideas

by Flaming_Rodent1020



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anyone can use this, F/F, F/M, General fic ideas I would want to use, M/M, these are fic ideas that I want to do but I’m not that great of a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Rodent1020/pseuds/Flaming_Rodent1020
Kudos: 2





	1. What would happen if mages and humans were different species?

This fic basically works on how ‘human mages’ sealed monsters underground ,but here’s my idea

humans and monsters _did_ wage war against each other but. The mages had nothing to do with it, mages are a different species from humans , they had nothing to do with the war but the humans killed **seven mages** and locked their souls on a staff sealing monsters underground with a magic spell, you see the _human_ children were not humans they were mages they felt the magic of the barrier making them feel compelled to go there and that caused them to die 

**the explanations of human souls**

human souls are very weak they wouldn’t be able to break the barrier even if they had twenty of them because human souls _have no magic in them_ Hell if a monster ( or mage) killed a human their soul would stay for a short time then break since there is no magic holding it together, overall human souls are very weak even if they were a pure determination soul

**The explanation of mages**

mage souls held together by magic (determination) though they are not fully made of magic ( like monsters) or made of full matter ( like humans) they are more of the in between, mages as I said had absolutely nothing to do with the war they didn’t help ether side ( though they healed both side of they are not violent) to mages it is considered **very _very_** disrespectful to absorb or contain their soul without their permission (their will the mages always have a say to who could have their soul to when they die) mages when they activate their magic their eye color changes to the color red , children ( mage kids specifically ) sometimes cannot control their magic , which causes their eye color be the color red, though sometimes mages have a natural ruby colored eyes , every soul color has their own uncontrollable magic examples:

**Justice*these souls have the ability to see someone’s lv exp and hp the downside is that these souls cannot see if you changed unless they have another soul trait that helps that**

**integrity* integrity souls have the ability to make someone tell the truth , though usually these souls are very blunt**

**patience* the soul of this color have these strings that make someone go still for about ( it depends how well versed they are on their magic though we’re gonna go with a beginner) 5 minutes**

**bravery* souls and these colors are very strong ( even the beginners) they have a natural strength to them , they can also handle high temperatures**

**kindness* these souls have the ability to heal themselves continuously (though they feel the pain) it is impossible to kill them physically , the only way to do so is to hit them directly on the soul**

**perseverance* they have the ability to dull their own pain so they can keep going (it’s impossible to torture them even if you hit the soul)**

**determination* these souls have the ability to save and reset, everytime these souls die they would. Go back to the “save point” to before they died they would be the only ones with the memory of what happened , the downside is that if these souls were to kill someone ( like a monster) and if they were to reset the other mages would remember the things they were doing before the reset**

other information about them is that : 1.if a mage were to kill another mage (and then a DT soul randomly resets) the mage that died would die permanently and the families of said mage or any loved one they had would immediately know the killer

2\. The mages Territory are a fight free zone were no fights should be made

3\. If a mage were to want to fight the challenged (mage,monster,human,anyone) has to accept the challenge so the fight can begin

4\. Fighting without the other party’s agreement is disrespectful to mages 

5\. Drawing out souls is not something mages do lightly, it is not recommended to draw out their souls without their permission.

6\. Adult(or young adult and teen)mages usually have three or Two traits children have one

7\. Mages always act differently (ie, kindness souls can hurt someone to protect the ones they love, integrity can go against their morals to save someone)

info on the mc (this is a suggestion):

___ is frisks cousin them and frisk are as close as siblings they live together since frisks parents aren’t that nice and neither are theirs___ soul traits are: integrity , kindness and perseverance .

___ went to the underground the underground with frisk since frisk forced them to,

They have a quick temper (on specific things) like puns but are bad at telling them they can also see the fallen children when they pick up their items (which means they can’t see Chara until the end)(I’m sorry but I have this headcannon the Chara is the narrator in undertale)

fun things ___ calls the others ( again suggestion) : 

flowey: flowery and flower boy

chara(when they see them): pink cheeks, sweater child, and narrator

frisk: frisky, biscuit, rascal , and the kid that would give me a heart attack one day (heart attack for short)

toriel: goat mom , ovpm ( short for over protective mom) and pie goddess   
  
asgore: sad man, goat dad, tea god and jdyo (short for Jesus did you ok)

sans: s.s (short for stalker san) , stick killer , and pun man

papyrus: skele-man, cool dude and spaghetti master 

undyne: crazy fish lady, fish sticks , sushi and undie 

alphys: aphy, alpha (jokingly), and science nerd

patience soul: light blue, ribbon, and pat (short for patience)

bravery soul: orange , glovey, and brave

integrity soul: blue, tutu and inte   
  
perseverance soul: purple, cloudy and perce (pronounced Percy)

kindness soul: greeny , pan and nesy 

DT(Chara): Chara ,red and frisks secret twin 

___ armor and weapon(suggestion): a satchel (armor) and a pocket staff (weapon)

  
stats: hp 30/30 (they are a young adult (20)) DF: 10. Atck: 13


	2. Soulmate au(differently made!)

**Soulmate au (sans/reader)((optional but I’m gonna focus on that))**

ok now here’s my idea for a soulmate au done differently, first and foremost soulmates are optional  there are soulmates that are stringed yes but they can **not** work out so chosen soulmates can also be made and also more than one (though sometimes it poly won’t work if the partner with two mates cheats, yes cheating happens even if the person you cheated with was your soulmate and the one you cheated on is your other one) you have an option of breaking the soulmate string if you do want, but in some cases the soulmate string forcefully breaks because the soul couldn’t handle the pain the other gave it , now let’s introduce the reader

you the reader have a soulmate (of course you do!) ....but that partner hurt you so much that your soul forcefully broke the bond (you can choose how but make sure it makes sense!) , you always sang to make feel better, and your not gonna get with anyone anytime soon....

———————————-

sans’s turn

sans also uses to have a soulmate of course he did , but after multiple resets he his soul broke the bond not making them soulmates anymore, though sans doesn’t care ,why would he? Soulmates aren’t something he focuses on he wouldn’t really care about them, he finds chosen mates better because you get to know the person before you unconsciously form a bond together since it’s both of the souls agreeing.

———————————

soulmates aren’t chosen for you , you are the one who chooses the one you want to love.

(it’s basically the main thing in the fic though you can choose something different if you want)


End file.
